Left Alone
by charlene171990
Summary: Amara Takashi has always been a bright, spirited, sarcastic girl; not really one for change. Happy and content in her life with school and at home with her beloved father. Now she must face the truth of her horrifying past and learn to move on but can she? When she's thrown into a whole new world of secrets at a school she's completely unfamiliar with everything will change.


**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a FanFiction so please bear with me for any grammatical or punctual errors. I'm more of a poem writing kinda gal but here's my shot so if you like it give it a quick review and I'll continue on with the story. There are so many Vampire Knight Fanfictions that even though I feel mine might be cliché I don't really intend to follow the original story all that much, (sorry if that is what you were looking for). Also I don't own any rights to Vampire Knight and their characters except my own OC's. Thanks guys!**

 **~Charlene**

A picture of my father and I. I sit and stare at it for what seems like hours as the rain outside pelts against the house I'm residing in. Not a home, just a house. A sad, pathetic, empty lonely house. I stare at this picture everyday framed in a glorious brown mahogany wood frame. Little yellow and red 3D stars and hearts kiss the outline of the inner lining of the frame. A frame for a child. With a picture -that of love and devotion of a father with his little girl on his shoulders smiling and laughing happily. He stares at his daughter with pride as she picks her very first apple off the Takashi family tree. A family tradition that's been happening for centuries. I stare for a few more minutes as tears start pouring down my cheeks onto the frame.

 _Is this our life now?_ I ask myself inwardly.

 _Pathetic, lonely and full of devastation?_

I can't find it in my heart to answer myself with what I know to be the truth because the truth doesn't always set you free. The truth can haunt you and squeeze your heart tight in its vile grip of pain.

I sigh and put the picture down and resume my post of looking out the window lost in my own thoughts.

It's been 2 whole weeks now since I've lost my father and not a day goes by that I don't still relive the horror and suffering of having my only kin left taken from me. I remember the day like it was still yesterday and I have a feeling I always will…

 **\- - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - -**

"Daddy I'm home!" I yell cheerfully as I close the door loudly behind me to our home.

"School was good. I'm hungry. Is dinner made yet? Do you need help?" I take my shoes off at the front door and place them neatly with the others followed by my coat which I hang neatly on the coat rack next to the others.

"Dad? Where are you?" I ask starting to realize that there's a silence in my house that I'm not used to. Dad normally has music blaring as he cooks us both dinner and dances around the house every night. Sometimes we even play a game where he's the Chef and I'm his assistant and we make it into a cooking show or a battle off. Tonight however, there's only silence. An unstill, unnatural silence that makes the back of the hairs on my neck stand up.

I call for dad a few more times as I look around the downstairs trying to find him.

 _His car is here._ I tell myself feeling fear start to creep up in my chest.

 _Calm down. Maybe he's not feeling well and he's laying down in bed taking a nap._ I say inwardly trying to squash the rising fear.

I quickly grab a baseball bat, (because I'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt my father or I) and I quietly make my way upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time as ninja like as possible. Although, I've never quite been known as graceful.

I make it effortlessly to the top of the stairs letting out the breath I hadn't known I was holding in. Just as I'm about to open my father's door I trip over my other foot and tumble into my father's room head first.

 _Ninja-like my ass._ My inner self exclaims mocking me.

 _Shut it, you._ I sneer back.

I look up from the floor making sure not to have woken my father up but something's wrong. Dad isn't in here either. I let out a long sigh trying to hide my worry and decide to go to my room. Something doesn't feel right.

"Maybe he just went out….for a walk…or to visit the neighbor and he'll be back soon." I exclaim out loud to no one in particular trying to calm my nerves.

I make my way to my room down the hall and notice that the door is slightly ajar.

"That's funny I don't remember leaving it open this morning when I left for school….dad, dad are you in there?" I ask reluctantly. I look for the baseball bat which I realize I had dropped when I fell.

 _Smooth._ My inner self criticizes.

I ignore the criticism and push open the door to see a sight I only thought to be in horror movies. I cover my mouth in pure horror as I begin to scream.

"DAD! DAD, WAKE UP! DAD!" I start shaking him as the full realization of what's surrounding him hits me. Blood. Everywhere there's blood! So much in fact that I know it's physically impossible for him to still be alive but the hope in me has risen and I find myself in utter disbelief. I give him another shake and begin to cry backing away from the grisly scene. Why is this happening to me?! It must be a dream. A really bad dream that I haven't awoken from yet. Maybe that's why I had slipped this morning on the freshly waxed floor and fell on my ass at school in front of Rob, the boy I've been in love with since grade school. Yeah, a dream! That's all. A nightmare. This is all just a really bad nightmare.

As I'm trying to coax myself into comfort I hear a swift motion behind me of movement. I turn around quickly and curse myself for having left the baseball bat behind. I back up into the room further making sure to stay silent, knowing well that I'm better off in here then saying "hello" like some moron with a death wish you see in the movies. That's when I notice it. My dad's neck…there's, there's bite marks. What the hell kind of animal would go into a house and do this?! My lack of paying attention results in my downfall because at that precise moment I've taken my eyes off of the doorway something moves, no stalks, into the room looking at me like I'm its next victorious meal. I scream louder than I even thought was possible and look for something to hit whatever that THING is with, I see a long sword on the ground next to my father that I run over to. Unfortunately it's to no avail because the next thing I know it has me in its grip. Tightly crushing me to its chest. The pain is unbearable, something I've never experienced before. Is this what small animals feel like before their larger prey attacks and devours them? I try to move, to thrash, to breathe, ANYTHING but this creature, this thing, is inhumanly strong. It laughs a loud, mocking laugh of triumph as I curse vilely at it, (If I'm going to die I'm sure not going down nicely). It pulls its head back and smiles at me. I gasp as I see fangs protruding and a horrible glint in those red eyes that I'll never forget. He takes a deep whiff of my scent and smiles.

"You smell delllicious." He manages as he licks his lips with bloodlust written all over him.

'I'm going to enjoy every ounce of your blood, even more so then your fathers." He coos in a malicious way that makes my blood begin to boil.

I scream again in frustration, anger, horror and fear as his head juts forward to plunge those putrid bloody teeth into me. Just as his teeth scrape the outer layer of my skin a loud bang is heard and suddenly I'm falling backwards onto the floor. That thing's arms no longer encasing me in its tight grip.

I fall hard onto the floor but look up in spite of myself to see what the hell is going on. Standing before me is a man somewhere in his mid-twenties. He has an eye patch over his right eye and a heavy scar running down the side of his face. I stare up at him shocked looking at the shot gun in his hand wondering where in the hell that crazy beast's body went and where in the hell this man came from.

"W-who are you?" I stutter half having a heart attack from the day's turn of events and the other half wondering how I'm still possibly alive.

"Names Toga Yagari. Now get up we don't have time for introductions Takashi-san. We must go before more come."

"Y-You know my name?" I ask him looking more confused than ever before at this man I've never seen in my life.

"Wait…did you say before more come? As in more of those red eyed, blood sucking fiends!?" I ask incredulous that there are more running amuck killing whomever they so please.

"Yes, there are plenty more Vampires where he came from. Now unless you want to stay behind and get to _know_ them better I suggest you pack only what you really need and hurry up. You're wasting daylight and my time." He snaps at me clearly annoyed.

 _Geesh, what a jerk. How was I supposed to know_ _ **vampires**_ _were real?_ I say to myself aggravated with this man's outright rudeness.

 _He did just save our life, ya know._ I reply to my annoyed self as I look around the room for what I absolutely think I need. My inner self never replies but I know it's because I'm right and I take the silence as motivation to do as this man says. I grab some clothes, my brush, my favorite manga, and finally my favorite picture of my dad and I encased in a beautiful frame he bought me for Christmas when I was a little girl. I look down at my lifeless father there on the cold, hard floor and stifle a silent sob. I grab one of my covers and place it over his body as tears slide down my face. The last thing I remember before walking out the door forever is whispering "I love you daddy" to the house I had once called home and the man who had protected me from everything and loved me more than life itself.


End file.
